1. Technical Field
The disclosed embodiments relate to communication methods, and more particularly to a communication method and a base station apparatus.
2. Description of Related Art
In industrial manufacturing areas, a communication system is used for controlling a plurality of movable vehicles to transfer articles between a warehouse and a plurality of article buffer stations. The communication system includes a base station apparatus located adjacent to the warehouse, a primary transceiver mounted to the base station apparatus, and a secondary transceiver mounted to each of the movable vehicles.
In normal situations, the base station apparatus transmits a request signal to each of the movable vehicles via the primary transceiver, and receives a response signal from the secondary transceiver of each movable vehicle in response to the request signal, that is the base station apparatus has established a successful communication with each of the movable vehicles. However, in some situations, the base station apparatus cannot receive the response signal from some movable vehicles due to communication errors.
In order to solve the above problems, the base station apparatus needs to repeatedly transmit the request signal to all the movable vehicles, therefore the communication efficiency is reduced.
Therefore, there is room for improvement in the art.